


Art Career

by PhantomLynx (PhantomMatsuoka)



Category: Free!
Genre: Can't tag this any more without spoiling anything, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Haru has a new hobby, Humor, M/M, Olympian!Haru&Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMatsuoka/pseuds/PhantomLynx
Summary: When Rin encouraged Haru to explore his literary and artistic side, this isn't exactly what he had in mind...
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Art Career

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly little drabble since I'm bored...

"Never knew you were into manga." A comment that was left unanswered, one peaceful afternoon.

His raven-haired lover either chose to ignore him, or was just so engrossed with what he was reading at the moment. Which, in itself, was peculiar enough as it is...

You see, Haru is the type of lad that gets no satisfaction over a really good book. Rin tried his hardest to make him enjoy the classics that eased him into the English language when he moved to Australia. Even went so far as bought the Japanese versions when Haru claimed that his English was never enough to make sense of a single paragraph; but to no avail.

Which brings us back to Rin's current state of elation and surprise upon finding his long-time boyfriend curled on their couch, lost in a reading trance (doesn't matter that it wasn't the top of Rin's recommended literary mediums).

When Haru showed no signs of acknowledging him anytime soon, the taller one decided to leave him be in lieu of a short run before dinner, all with a fond smile on his face.

***

Haruka's newly established hobby didn't rear its head until a week or so after that first encounter. When someone buzzed from outside their door and Rin was the one who checked it.

"Package for Nanase Haruka-san." Announced the young lad, about a few years younger than himself.

"Ah, he's out for the moment."

"It's ok. This is already paid for, just sign here."

After he got past the confusion, and a signature later, Rin was carefully examining the small package behind their closed door.

It was light, and small, wrapped in bubble wrap so he had a hard time guessing what was inside. He never knew Haru ordered anything from the internet; hell, he wasn't even sure Haru was adept enough to search anything on the internet.

Once soft footsteps and a curt "I'm home." announced Haru's presence, Rin wasted no time to interrogate him whilst helping him store away the groceries.

"Hey, a package arrived for you."

"Ah, thanks. I already paid for that."

"Yeah, that's what the delivery guy said." He paused, giving in when curiousity got the best of him. "What exactly is that? I didn't even know you knew how to shop online." 

Rin chuckled nervously and prayed that Haru wouldn't choose to argue about his technological prowess instead.

"Manga, and I can use the laptop just fine, Rin."

He sighed in relief, good enough...

"You know that there's a massive bookstore right around our block, right?" And about a dozen more, because duh, Tokyo.

Haruka just shook his head. "No, I don't think they sell that at the bookstore."

He finished up and left Rin with more questions than answers compared to when they initially started the conversation.

***

The online ordering of manga, in itself, shouldn't be a big a deal... However, if deliveries of said manga came almost on a weekly (sometimes twice) basis, then it wasn't Rin's fault to have his curiousity peaked, right?

He tried the discreet way of easing Haru to tell him about the manga, but all he received were the same information that he was told that first time. He tried directly asking, and was given the same reply: Manga that he bought online because apparently no brick-and-mortar bookstore has them.

The mature and logical part of his brain tells him that it probably was a new and upcoming series, not popular enough yet for a wide distribution, but his childish senses told him that he'll never get it out of his system unless he sees it for himself.

At 25 years old, being a well-know and well-decorated Olympian, in a healthy and stable relationship with his first and only love, of course Matsuoka Rin listened to the mature voice in his head.

It just so happens, that he was cleaning their room one day; coincidentally, Haru is out catching up with Makoto; then coincidentally, he happens to discover a stack of books under their bed where Haru usually hides his water porn; and in coincidence once more, said books were a little bit dusty for liking... He had no choice but take a closer look to dust it, right?

Rin plucked the top one and immediately smirked upon the compromising position that the two animated males were in on the cover. Now this, this is what he expected to find under a healthy, hormonal, teenage boy, all those years ago. Yet, the longer he stared at the cover, the lesser he was smirking by the second.

When the red-faced, red-haired, red-eyed male on the cover finally ticks something in his brain, Rin swore that he almost choked on all the dust on that damned book.

***

_"H-haru, what if someone sees?" The red-faced swimmer stammered whilst pressed against the side of the pool._

_"Then you gotta be quiet, Rin." The other male with dark hair whispered, making his partner visibly shudder._

With wide eyes he skipped a few pages and...

 _"Ah~ Haru! There! ♡"_ The water was splashing around the pair by the looks of it as the one moaning Haruka's name has his legs wrapped around the other's waist.

There was a lot of weird sound effects like _"fwap" "thud" "shlick"_ , and Rin's face feels like burning coal as he dropped the book.

He went and grabbed another one, then flipped to the middle of it.

_"I-I want..." The flushed male, upright, glued to the groin by a built and very naked body, mumbled. He was wearing an intricately drawn maid outfit complete with sheer stockings and a frilly headpiece (that was falling askew by the continuous thrusts of hips from below him)._

" _What do you want, Rinrin?" A hand appeared, stroking his_ (a lot smaller than the actual size, what the hell??) _leaking erection under the skirt._

_"Ahnn, cum! ♡ I wanna... wanna cum, Master!"_

Rin shut the book close as a series of _"thud"_ s and " _Master"s_ followed, before the male arched his back and spewed cum everywhere (is that even biologically possible?).

Still with his face as red as his hair, he skimmed through the other ones, not one was too similar to the others. There was Rin and Haru as merpeople, having underwater sex. Rin and Haru with weird cat ears and tails and a lot of meowing whilst the redhead was in heat (whatever the hell that meant). There even was one with Rin having a bloated stomach almost as if he was... (he skipped that one completely and shuddered at the though because what the fuck Nanase Haruka? What the fuck were those??)

He almost kicked the pile under the bed and went off to take a cold, long, well-needed shower. Dwelling on a mixture of arousal and discomfort, as he discovered what the saying "What you don't know won't kill you" really meant...

***

"Really, Haru? That's what the whole manga-they-don't-sell-in-bookstores was all about? Those are _doujinshi_ s! Of _us_!" He was upon Haru like a storm, the moment he stepped inside their flat. 

Those ocean blue eyes blinked once, twice, thrice, before a small shrug accompanied that passive face.

"You said we should appreciate things that our fans make for us."

"T-that's not what I meant, asshole! I meant the letters and messages and cakes, not the porn that they apparently draw about us. Seriously? Sex at the Samezuka pool?"

"You were the one who told the interviewers that we used to sneak in for swim back in highschool."

"Yeah, but never for sex! We aren't even dating back then."

Haruka just gave another nonchalant shrug, but his eyes were burning with amusement.

"Don't look so smug, asshole. And what about that one in a maid costume?"

"There's a lot of those, since Nitori told a magazine that you looked pretty in one."

Rin gritted his teeth and made a mental note to pay Ai a well needed visit. "How about the merman and the cats?" He snarled.

"Those were all on them."

"And the p-pregnant one? Jesus, Haru, don't tell me you're into that?!"

"I'm not." His lover's casual answer. "But I love how the artist drew your face when you cry."

"How I look wh— How can you even stand to look at them?! They're humiliating!" 

"Are you upset because they're all harurin? Don't worry, I read rinharu as well, it's just tha—"

"Oh my god, shut up idiot!" Rin literally felt like his face was on fire as he slapped a hand at his lover's mouth. He did not need to know that his boyfriend practically have read all of them.

"Rin," Haru's voice dropped to that soft tone all of a sudden. "If you... I-I can throw them, if you hate it that much..." His thumbs were wiping the moisture on the side of Rin's eyes that he didn't even know were there.

"You'd... do that?"

"Of course, if they upset you." 

Rin met those worried blue and saw no jest in them, he felt his lips quirk into a small smile but fought it back into a scowl. He might love this idiot, but he was still a bit upset.

"You don't have to throw them and waste money. Just... hide them where I don't see them. And don't buy more. And don't read them whilst I'm here!" He let himself snuggle up to Haru's embrace.

"I will. I don't even jerk off to them. I just like to look at yo—"

"Gosh, shut up already! Shut the fuck up if you want real sex, or else you have no choice but to jack off to a drawn version of me!"

***

A few months later, Haruka remained true to his word. No more doujinshis were shipped to their home, and he relocated his old stash to a place that was unbeknownst to Rin.

His beautiful dolphin also followed his heed to try and explore his artistic side, since he was really good at it back in the days. He's been drawing and painting here and there, whenever they get the chance to, whilst off training.

It was one evening though, that Rin suddenly had the urge to check the internet for these elusive doujinshis that Haru once coveted so faithfully. Coincidentally, he was alone in their room, as his lover finished up washing the dishes for the night (in case he was to be accused as a hypocrite).

It didn't take long before his screen was full of erotic and non-erotic selection of doujinshis, and he had to admit that a part of him felt quite proud that their fans were dedicating time and talent to the two of them, however self-indulgent these may be.

He clicked on one of the most popular ones and was glad it depicts a normal, pretty decent, living-together/domestic storyline (and had to admit that the sex part _was_ a bit hot). Scrolling through the comments, proved that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

_"The doujinka really has Rin's smile down the very last detail! I'm in love with this!"_

_"almost cried. this is so bootyful (haha get it cuz rin's ass is perf?)"_

_"love this artist's art style the most, thanks for contributing to the sharkbait fandom!"_

_"Dat smut is hoooooot"_

_"this feels sooo them irl! ♡♡♡"_

_"D'you guys think Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin know that we draw and write porn of them?"_

Rin chuckled at that one and thought of leaving a reply, but someone beat him to it. It was a highlighted response, and displayed the same account that posted the doujinshi itself, and a couple of more—all popular—ones.

The response was a simple " _yes_ " but Rin's gut told him that there's something wrong all of a sudden...

He clicked the account **sabalover7se** and his eyes widened when the icon of a familiar creepy bird that sometimes haunted him in his sleep, popped larger. The artist's bio was vague but enough for Rin to put it all together.

_i love swimming, water, saba, and Matsuoka Rin_

When an unknowing Haru entered their room, Rin stormed to him, almost like dejavú.

"Really, Haru? _sabalover7se_?!"

Those ocean blue eyes blinked once, twice, thrice, before a small shrug accompanied that passive face.

"You said I should expand my drawing subjects other than bodies water."

Rin felt a vein pop and God, this boy will be the death of him. "That's not what I meant, asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass that Rin's always the first one to read it every time **sabalover7se** releases a new doujinshi. What a hypocrite... hahahaha.


End file.
